Thoughts
by Saddened Soul
Summary: The thoughts of a wandering Spirian over matters. (This just popped into my head.)


(Hi, again. This popped into my head late at night. I decided to write and see what you guys thought of pointless thinking.)  
  
Thoughts, written by Saddened Soul  
  
I remember my father used to tell me the world would be at peace one day. It was hard to believe.  
The threat of Sin was constant on everyone's minds. No one could experience joy, or happiness, afraid that Sin would take it away, adding more sorrow.  
I think back on it all, from time to time. My father died the day after he told me those words. I became angry, unimaginably angry. It rained that day, as if the gods held pity on my soul.  
Still, I began to think if all of it was worth anything. Summoners died, sacrificing their lives for people who continued to fight and argue. At least, that was what I thought.  
How many people had to die? Was it worth people dying? Sin would just return to haunt us, more horrible and enraged then before.  
I began to question if Sin was punishment, but for what? Did we have to pay for the crimes our ancestors committed? My mother was caught in an attack by Sin soon after. She did not survive long enough for anyone to notice she was gone. That was the way it was. Too many people died to acknowledge each of them.  
My life was torn apart at the hands of Sin, as were many others. But then, one more summoner died, and another Calm came to be. I believe his name was Braska.  
It's sad. The Calm passed quickly, only lasting ten years. But for me, you see, ten years is time to use. I became a wanderer, traveling around Spira.  
Soon, Sin came to be once more. I wished countless times for my life to end, so I could be with my parents.  
A few months afterwards though, word spread out that Sin had been killed, permanently. I did not believe it. It was much too difficult to comprehend. Sin was dead! He was gone.  
But I had to know, know if the summoner survived.  
I was at Luca that day. I noticed a young woman whistling at the harbor. I watched her for a few seconds, feeling sadness. I recall wiping a few tears from my eye, saddened that still more sadness was brought by Sin, even though it was gone.  
Soon after, the way of Yevon fell, barely held by New Yevon, a group of people who still held true to Yevon's beliefs.  
I believe Yevon was meant to hold organization in Spira. It was meant to keep some order in people's lives while Sin ravaged the land.  
There was a speech at Luca that day, supposedly made by the Summoner herself.  
And so, a strange, new era for Spira began. All the lives taken were not pointless anymore. However, why now? Why did Sin die now? Was it fate? Why did Sin have to die at this particular time, this time? I wonder if that sadness I felt could have been avoided.  
You know, I thought it ironic that people continued to fight now that Sin was gone. New Yevon and Youth League, sphere hunting. Spira was becoming more complicated then before, and I felt strange.  
I continued to wander Spira, stumbling across new people and places. I remember even coming across Zanarkand, that sorrowful place, however, it seemed that no tourists inhabited that place that night.  
I finally felt at peace there. I decided to build a fire near a small cliff, taking in the sweet aroma.  
I soon found myself drifting to sleep, wondering if my father's words would ever reach light.  
A man once asked me if I had ever chased my dreams. I chuckled at that, answering I was not quite sure.  
I conversed with the man about many things. I asked him if he had fulfilled his dreams. He told me he could have, but passed the chance for something much better.  
He left me with that. I never saw him again.  
I though about on many occasions. What could be better than your own dreams? Love, happiness? I decided I really had no dreams.  
A few days ago, I came across a woman in Luca. She was a few years older than I was, very beautiful. However, I was attracted to her eyes. They were mismatched, green and blue.  
She told me she was part of a group of sphere hunters, the Gullwings.  
At the time, I met the rest of the Gullwings. Unique people I'll say.  
I took a liking to them, especially the girl and the young man. I felt as if I had known them all my life.  
They offered me a ride, but I replied I did not need it. There were other ways of getting around.  
So now, I've decided to take a trip to the island of Besaid.  
The wind here is nice, peaceful. It'll take another hour to reach Besaid. A few other people are traveling there as well.  
A seagull catches my eye, watching it fly across the sky. I can barely notice the red airship flying by. I believe my father's words may become true one day, as long as people with good hearts continue to prosper.  
  
(Well, what did ya think?) 


End file.
